A Time For Sleep
by Pricat
Summary: (The Muppets) Dudley is exhausted and doesn't feel like sleeping but Piggy and the others decide to help him get some sleep
1. Chapter 1

"Dangit, Piggy tore her dress but I can fix it I hope despite it being late." a British accented voice said in his living quarters at the studio.

It belonged to Dudley whom was Tne resident stylist on Tne Up Late with Piggy crew but he did not mind since he wanted to make Piggy and Tne otners happy but he rarely slept sometimes plus little dark rings were under his eyes.

Around six in the morning he was finished but really tired knowing he needed sleep to function but he sighed taking off his black jacket turning the couch into a bed getting in but removing something from under the Pi,low, a stuffed version of a certain goblin king that he slept with cuddlimg it passing out and snoring gently.

"Dudley, you there?" Kermit asked as Piggy wanted her dress but he was surprised seeing said stylist asleep seeing the dark rings knowing the guy stayed up all night finding the dress fixed and stitched

"Nust sleep, okay?" Kermit said leaving the apartment going back to the studio seeing the others having coffee finding Piggy waiting for her outfit.

"Yeah Dudley fixed it, but he's sleeping right now as he was up all night you know?" Kermit said making her quiet because she cared about Dudley plus knew he and Constantine hung out but she wanted to go check on him.

She went to his living quarters but heard gentle snoring knowing he was a deep sleeper but he looked very cute despite being tired knowing he needed rest going for now

* * *

Later that early afternoon Dudley was awoken by his phone sitting up rubbing sleep from his eyes feelijg refershed a little but drowsy knowing coffee would help putting on his jacket and leaving his apartment, going to the break room pouring himself coffee making Kermit happy but worried for the guy.

He saw Dudley yawn as he was rubbing his eyes sijce he'd been up late fixing dresses knowing the others would not get how hard the stylist worked seeing Dudley rest his head on the table which made the amphibian sigh.

"Is he okay, and looks exhausted?" Sam asked as he and Janice had just entered the break room

"He's really tired, and needs to rest but you know what Dudley is like but we should let him rest okay?" Kermit said to the eagle deciding to help the stylist back to his living quarters with Sam's help but Sam was carrying the stylist surprising Janice.

They were surprised seeing Dudley's living quarters but activating the couch bed putting him on there feelijg something under his pillow hearing Dudley annoyed making the curious pulling his goblin king plush out which made Sam smile.

A smile crossed Dudley's light blue skinned face cuddlimg it in his arms but both Kermit and Sam left makimg Piggy understand after they explained so she was happy that Tbey made Dudley take an nap and could handle wearing the same outfit so he could sleep.

"Yeah, he is sleeping on his couch bed cuddling his favourite stuffed animal." Sam said making Piggy smile at what the eagle just said..

"Let's hope he stays sleeping, as he needs it." she said going to her dressing room and knew it was Dudley's happy place because he was always happy there when brushing her hair among other things.

Kermit understood but they were going about the day but Piggy would check on her favourite stylist later but sighed as she hoped he would be okay later.

* * *

A/N

This was another idea that came to me last night but talking at Starbuck's brought it back since I saw a sleepy Dudley since he probably stays up late doing clothes and things but the others notice especially Piggy and she wants to he,p him out.

I might write the other idea I came up with.


	2. Wanting To Help Him

Later that evening Dudley began to stir feeling a bit refershed but yawning knowing that he'd missed tonight's Up Late with Piggy so felt bad going downstairs from his living quarters seeing Piggy there hugging him, seeing him drink tea but was hungry since he'd been sleeping most of the day, making her understand.

"Are you okay, my dear?" Dudley asked her eating pancakes that had smiley faces since she wanted to cheer him up because Kermit had pointed it out to her making her underdtand.

"Is it goblin appreciation day, or something and I missed it?" Dudley said yawning making her giggle.

"Nope, we're just worried, because you haven't been sleeping lately but we want to help you." Piggy said making him smile because they were very close.

"I can handle it, honestly-" Dudley said falling asleep making a face print in Tne pancakes making Pepe laugh but a look from Piggy silenced him.

"Aww, he loojs adorable with maple syrup over his lips!" Piggy said kissing his cheek seeing a smirk cross the sleeping stylist's face.

* * *

Early that morning Dudley found himself in Piggy's dressing room which was his happy place and was reading fashion magazines not caring if it was four in the morning and was stitching up outfit ideas but drinking coffee hoping the others wouldn't find out but he was going back to Piggy's dressing room but smirking while yawning because maybe he needed his rest.

Later Piggy found him asleep on the bean bag chair making her smile but saw he'd been doing things last night but kissed his head knowing he needed to sleep more leaving him be going to get some coffee for them.

"Hey sleepyhead, you were busy last night I see?" she said as Dudley went pink seeing she'd brought him coffee yawning.

"Yes, I was but you are concerned about me?" he said as she nodded but he was surprised by this because he guessed she liked him but gigglimg which was music to her ears because it was adorable and hugging her.

"I'll be fine Piggy, I'm used to the not sleeping thing." Dudley said yawning making her sigh as she cared about him and tempted to get a doctor to look at him but saw a smile on his light blue skinned face seeing things because he was tired passing out makijg her understand.

She was putting him on the bean bag chair and put a blanket around him hearing him snore gently which was cute leaving him be because he needed his rest going to find Kermit to tell him what was going on.

"A certain somebody wasn't sleeping well again, and passed out but sleeping on the bean bag chair in my dressing room right now." Piggy told him makimg him understand knowing she could help him.

"How can I help him, as a doctor should help?" Piggy said mamimg Kermit understand

"Well you guys are friends, plus he he,ped you when we broke up Fron what he told me." Kermit told her making her nod.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story and felt like updating because I like where this is going because of my guy friend and me talking at Starbucks since he inspires my Muppet stories on here

Piggy is concerned for Dudley's lack of sleep after falling asleep a lot so she wants to help


	3. Being A Friend

_Dudley smirked being in a certain goblin king's castle beyond Tne goblin city where he had hung out here a lot as a manny and a friend to Jareth himself but he hadn't been here in a long while since Piggy had hired him to be her stylist but heard footsteps, seeing the goblin king himself._

 _L"It's been a while, eh?" Jareth said seeing Dudley nod feeling bad that he had left the labyrinth but he sighed._

 _"Yeah, but I miss being here and things but Piggy needs me too." Dudley told him making Jareth snort._

 _"You can't hide, that you're goblin forever and sooner or later they'll find out so why not show them?" Jareth said._

* * *

Later that morning, Dudley was awake sitting up on the bean bag chair seeing somebody had wrapped a blanket around him which smelt of Piggy's perfume making him smile feelijg tired but wondered how Jareth had came to him in his dreams and he was right because none of the others knew he was magical.

Yawns came from his mouth looking in the mirror seeing dark rings under his eyes needing to freshen up so Piggy would not freak using his magic unaware Kermit saw mouth open.

"Now it makes sense, how he's so good." he said to himself but saw Piggy there hearing a tired Dudley wondering why Kermit looked freaked making Dudley sigh.

"You realise he has magic, and probably cadt spells!" Kermit said as Piggy laughed hysterically along with Dudley but was tired going to get coffee to wake himself a little bit sad that Kermit assumed he spelled Piggy.

"Dudley you okay, did Kermit upset you?" Piggy asked him but he was about to pass out as she caught him guessing he needed to see the doctor so was calling him

Dudley sighed as Tne doctor was examining him since he needed his check up but Piggy saw the doctor frown saying Dudley needed more sleep and prescribed sleeping medicine making Piggy understand Pkus later would make him some warm milk and cookies.

Dudley smiled sleepily as he didn't care if Kermit knew he was goblin, because Piggy still cared about him yawning

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Here's more of the story and I like where it's going since I think Dudley is from Tne Labyrinth so I love Tbat idea._

 _Dudley is visited by a certain goblin king in his dreams since he hides his being goblin from Kermit and Tne otners._


	4. Taking His Medicine

Dudley was yawning because he was pretty tired because of his sleep issues knowing the others didn't understand plus right now the medicine tasted terrible making him male a face as Piggy entered because the show had just ended so she was hoping he was okay, but had brought him warm milk and cookies to he,p him get sleepy in case he woke up later.

"Did you take the medicine, Dud?" she asked as he nodded because he knew she cared about him a lot even if she did know he was magical but heard him yawn.

This was a good sign because she cared about him because there was something charming about him tucking him in before leaving for the night hoping he would get some sleep which he needed.

"The medicine tastes horrible, my dear which you have no idea about because"I I know you care about me." Dudley told her making her understand because she cared about him.

"I know but you need to sleep a and the medicine will help." Piggy told him hugging him as he liked this because he loved any affection he could get from Piggy.

Like his goblin king with Sarah, he had a crush on Piggy but was too embarrassed to say because she might reject him and she and Kermit were his bosses but the Fashion Channel was making him sleepy along with the medicine going to sleep.

Piggy was happy leaving her dressing room but watched Dudley sleep before leaving for the night hoping he got some sleep.

* * *

The next morning Dudley was awake sijce five in the morning but he was drinking the milk that Piggy had left for him but he was watching the Fashion Channel which was kind of soothing sitting on the bean bag chair wrapping the blanket around him imagining beauty pageant stuff.

Piggy was understanding entering her dressing room seeing him asleep listening to Tne Fashion Channel which was cute so was leaving him be knowing he would be okay going to get some coffee.

Kermit noticed he was still tired so was leaving him be because he saw that Dudley was tired but Piggy was helping him out because he was a friend to him.

"Yes, I have magic as I am a goblin from Tne Labyrinth but I never cast any spells on Piggy because I care about her." Dudley snapped sounding tired making Kermit underdtand he had hit a raw nerve in Tne light blue skinned goblin male.

"Sorry Dudley, but I was just surprised seeing you use magic but you okay?" Kermit said seeing him drinking a frappe with a lot of chocolate sprinkles and caramel guessing he needed it.

Piggy had overheard but was curious about this but she saw Dudley go to her dressing room yawning.

* * *

A/N

Here's more but it is cute plus I like where it is going because it is cute plus I love that Dudley is being adorable

I hope you guys likel


	5. Taking An Nap

Dudley was in the break room drinking coffee and eating cake which made Piggy smile because it was cute plus she'd found him in her dressing room around four in Tne morning asleep on the bean bag chair but he did take his medicine but it was okay because she could help him.

She knew that Dudley was very sleepy and always fitting her for outfits but he had been tending to her dog when she'd walked in a few hours earlier sitting beside him hearing him yawn which bothered her.

"Oh hey Piggy, what's up?" Dudley asked her sipping coffee but quiet making her underdtand.

"Maybe you should go take an nap, because you're pretty grumpy which isn't you well not all the time." Piggy said to him seeing him rub his eyes making the others understand seeing him pass out as she was carrying him to his living quarters.

She was pulling out the couch bed putting him on it gently but pulled out the goblin king plush from under his pillow putting it beside him seeing him hug it in sleep which made her smile.

* * *

Later Dudley began to stir finding himself in his living quarters wondering what he was doing here wondering if he'd slept walked here unaware Piggy had brought him here, sitting up cuddling his goblin king plush humming to himself, yawning sitting up.

"I wonder how I got here?" Dudley told himself smirking and going to make himself coffee to wake himself up but stretching a little despite feeling sleepy lying back down even if the others wanted him to fix outfits or make some, he needed more sleep.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne story and wanted to update since Tne new show isn't back yet from winter hiatus meaning I have withdrawal if you know what I mean.

Dudley is still pretty tired but Piggy is trying to help him because she cares about him but the others understand.


	6. Staying Up

"Who needs sleep eh, Dudley if you're Tne fashion guy?" Constantine asked as he and Dudley were hanging out at a coffee shop plus Dudley hadn't taken his medicine to help him sleep.

"Heah, but Piggy needs me plus she seems really worried about Tne not sleing." Dudley told him

"You have a bargaining chip then, for when she's being a brat which is good to have." Constantine told him eating cake seeing Dudley nod but drinking coffee getting jittery as the caffeine was kicking on making Constantine chuckle.

He knew that Piggy might be mad if she found out that Dudley wasn't sleeping right now or taking his sleeping medicine but didn't care that Piggy would get mad because Dudley was having fun which made him giggle.

Later that early morning around six, Dudley stumbled into his living quarters but making himself coffee to help keep him awake so Piggy would not know that he'd been out all night because she would be mad if she knew this.

* * *

The next day at the studio, the others noticed that Dudley was pretty grumpy and yawning guessing he hadn't slept making them concerned because said stylist had sleep issues, hoping Piggy could talk sense to him.

"Wait, he didn't sleep or take his medicine?" Piggy asked seeing Kermit nod.

"He's been grumpy all day, but you should talk to him." he replied to her seeing Dudley in her dressing room sluggishly stitching ripped seams but putting some of his medicine into his tea so he wouldn't know.

She felt bad for doing this but Dudley needed help sleeping so this would work seeing him drink it up yawning feeling sleepy along with his eyelids being heavy going to sleep putting him onto the bean bag chair putting a blanket around him.

She was leaving to let him rest but was going to the break room seeing Kermit look mad but understood hearing him explain that Constantine had been up to mischief and Dudley had been with him at the coffee house making her sigh.

"No wonder Dud's so grumpy today, because of that bad frog encouraging him to stay up when he has sleeping problems." she said as he nodded knowing Constantine didn't think before he acted sometimes but Piggy had an idea to cheer Dudley up after he woke up.

She knew that Dudley loved tea and tea parties so knew that a tea party woukd make the stylist feel better so was going to check on him hearing gentle snoring from her dressing room seeing Dudley still asleep making her happy, because she cared about him.

Later that day, Dudley sat up feeling better but sleepy rubbing his eyes feeling hungry and thirsty getting up going to the break room seeing Piggy had made tea and there were scones and other things.

"I'm glad you are awake, because I was really worried about you plus Kermit told me that Constantine was letting you stay up." Piggy told him making him blush because it was kind of true

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story.

Constantine convinces Dudley he doesn't need to take his sleeping medicine which makes him pretty sleepy but grumpy


	7. Talking To An Old Friend

"I know I must sleep, but everybody wants me to fix or make outfits so I can't let them down!" Dudley said yawning as it was three in the morning unaware an owl had flown into his living quarters.

It transformed into a long blond haired female whom was the newly crowned goblin queen of the Labyrinth and she and Dudley were very close since said stylist had been her manny when she was little hugging him gently, making him surprised.

"Thea, is that you?" Dudley asked her seeing her nod.

"Yes it's me, but I've been worried for you because you have sleep issues but it's okay so I care about you since you were always there for me when I was little." Thea said.

"Yes, you were full of beans from what I remember but at least you rule the Labyrinth wisely and kindly you know?" Dudley said yawning.

Thea knew he used to be like this when he lived in her father's castle after he had put her to bed using cuddles getting an idea.

She was on his couch bed but saw he still had the plush that looked like her father smiling but she had yanked the needles Dudley had been using to stitch a loose thread back into place, making the stylist sigh.

"Dudley, you take very good care of Piggy and her fashion needs, but you need to be good to yourself since your health comes first.

Tney'll underdtand, trust me." Thea said to him as he was on her lap yawning because she had a point.

"Maybe, but they all count on me." Dudley replied yawning making Thea smile but saw that he needed his medicine but had brought something with her, her old music box since when she was little, it helped her sleep.

"Thanks, Thea." Dudley said feeling in the mood to sleep after taking his medicine plus the music was helping which made the young goblin queen smile because she cared about him a lot hoping his new friends knew how special he was.

* * *

Piggy was surprised that a certain stylist wasn't in her dressing room like normal which made her curious but going to his living quarters seeing he was asleep hearing gentle snoring along with peaceful music making her understand.

She was seeing he'd fixed her dress taking it but knew he just needed rest so was leaving him be but would bring him something to eat later hoping the others wouldn't bug him once he woke up going downstairs.

"Is he okay, since he looked exhausted?" Scooter said.

"Yes, he's just sleeping but we should leave him be since he needs rest." Piggy replied but was leaving the studio so would be back in time for the show getting a few things hoping Dudley was okay.

Later that early evening, Dudley was awake but surprised finding what looked like a tea party making him smirk plus he'd had good dreams about being home in the Labyrinth which eased his grumpy mood a bit, hoping Thea was okay.

He hoped things would be fine.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story but hope you like, plus Dudley gets help from an old friend from the Labyrintn

I hope you guys like, as I hope the show comes back from hiatus here soon.


	8. On Alert

Unknown to Dudley, his stylist rival Pelswick from Tne Labyrinth had seen that he was not only working for Up Late with Piggy but also not sleeping which gave him an idea since Dudley and his parents had beaten his family for Tne job of being Jareth's stylists so now he could return the favour knowing Dudley would be too tired to try and stop him .

"This doesn't look good, plus I have to warn Dudley Tbat Pelswick is trying to take his job!" Tnea said turning into her owl form and going to the human world like her father hoping Dudley was awake or well rested.

She then entered his living quarters through the open window seeing Dudley still awake making her sigh seeing him happy to see her yawning.

"No time for pleasantries, as Pelswick is up to his tricks and after your job." Thea told him making his eyes widen remembering that name.

"I thought Jareth banished him for trying to steal magical objects!" Dudley said rubbing his eyes making her understand.

"Yes, but you have to be on your game, you don't want somebody like Pelswick doing your job." Thea said.

"No way, would he ever be here or be able to deal with Tne daily chaos here." Dudley said making her smile.

"Get some sleep or take an nap, as it'll help you figure out a battle plan." Tnea said seeing him rest his head on his desk but she guided him to his couch leaving him be.

* * *

Piggy was seeing Dudley fitting her for an new outfit but had Thea's warning to heart because there was no way Pelswick was taking his job bit pushing that back in his mind because being around Piggy, and doing this made him happy.

He was explaining about Pelswick to Piggy making her understand but assured him she wanted him to be her stylist and nobody else could do his job or steal it from him which assured Dudley but it warmed his heart hearing her saying that.

"That's good to know, Piggy." he said as they were hanging out and talking which made him happy because he liked it here like Jareth's castle despite the daily chaos

* * *

A/N

Here's more and felt like updating plus I think the show is coming back in the UK next week but I'm trying not to get my hopes up just in case

An old rival of our beloved goblin stylist is up to mischief but Thea is warning Dudley

.


	9. An Old Friend's Return

Dudley was still up that night reading fairytale books since he didn't want to sleep which made Piggy worry since she saw more Purpke rings under his eyes but he hadn't taken his sleeping medicine because he was a big goblin and he could make his own mind, but sensed a certain light blue skinned goblin male in a black and purple rimmed top hat, black and Purpke cardigan but had trousers.

"Dudley, you okay as you seem tired, eh?" Deadly said seeing Dudley sigh but saw a soft, kinder look on Deadly's face wondering why he was here but guessed he did care about him sensing he had changed his ways a bit.

* * *

"Like you, I grew up a bit but I want to be your friend plus you being sleepy isn't you plus Piggy is worrying which is cute." he said sitting down on the couch beside Dudley and saw his penguin nuzzling him which made him smile.

"I like you like this, calmer but it's good seeing you again." Dudley said making Deadly underdtand knowing his dear boy needed sleep remembering what soothed a restless Dudley Tne most, tea and cuddles.

"Relax, I'm just gonna make you a drink to sooth you so you can sleep and be you again." Deadly said making tea but finding crumpets making them smirk plus the smell of tea was comforting to them plus he was scanning Dudley's book shelves finding Alice in Wonderland which had been one of their favourite boons growing up.

He saw Dudley drinking tea but it was helping him hearing Deadly reading to him feeling his eyes heavy with sleep passing out into sleep snoring making Deadly smile wrapping a blanket around him realising he could help him.

"Dream, Ojay?" Deadly said kissing his forehead like their mother did when they were little seeing a grin on Dudley's face in sleep.

He knew his friend was stressed and tired so maybe he coukd help him get some sleep and be there for him like now plus he felt bad about things knowing for now, Dudley was asleep but woukd keep an eye on him.

Piggy was astounded that Dudley had been sleeping all day but guessed he needed it since he was normally up all night but saw he was having good dreams so left him be for now hoping he was alright

* * *

A/N

hehe I felt like updating plus I saw Deadly in my mind comforting a tired Dudley but he grew up too like Dudley but nicer so was helping him go to sleep like making him tea plus reading his favourite childhood book but this is adorable


	10. Slumber Party Antics

"I wonder why they're all excited, or did Piggy do something inspirational again?" Dudley asked Deadly as they were drinking tea as usual but seeing Janice made Deadly hide so he wouldn't either get Dudley in trouble, or scare the others.

"Didn't you hear about the party later?" she said making the goblin stylist curious and curiouser

"What party, as she didn't mention it and I didn't hear about it." Dudley adked.

"A slumber party, and everybody's invited since it was mentioned at the morning meeting, remember?" Janice said making Dudley curious yet worried seeing Deadly sigh knowing his brotjer had sleeping issues and a slumber party would be fun but Dudley would be too awake from it.

"You want to go, don't you dear boy?" Deadly asked seeing him nod knowing he would be tired by tomorrow, really tired..

He found Piggy getting ready but wondered what he wanted plus understood after Deadly explained knowing Dudley had problems but she would help him settle down seeing Deadly sigh.

"Dudley is like the king of not sleeping at these parties from what I remember." Deadly told her guessing Dudley was preparing hearing him yawn lying down on the couch onto his side but Deadly kissed his head since he needed a good nap if he was going to be up all night at the party.

"It stops bad dreams from troubling his sleep, but he is exhausted." Deadly told her making her understand finding it sweet because she knew he might get like this later knowing some of the guys would bring treats knowing Dudley would be pumped up with sugar.

"Maybe this will put him in a good mood later, Deadly as he does enjoy a good slumber party." Piggy told him.

* * *

After sunset the otjer muppets were already in pyjamas during Up Late with Piggy which people in the audience were finding adorable like Piggy on shimmery pink pyjamas with a pink hair band and Kermit green pyjamas.

But Dudley was in his Nad Hatter pyjamas with his purple Chesire cat slipper socks and his sleep mask with a top hat style night cap making Piggy impressed and some of the guys snickering which made Dudley quiet but both Deadly and Piggy were annoyed at their behaviour.

"Just ignore them, dear boy as you're rocking Wonderland chic plus you rock the flutter waggle dance hehe which you have to show Piggy later." Deadly told him.

"You're right, and maybe I should do the flutter waggle later." Dudley said feeling braver.

Some of the others wondered who Dudley had been talking to but only Piggy knew about Deadly so was keeping it a secret from the others knowing how they would react to it.

Later after the show the slumber party was in full swing like the guts building a massive blanket fort with Big, Mean Carl's help plus Janice and Sam were being dorks hitting each other with pillows and kissing making Dudley chuckle eating smores giggling, which made Deadly and Piggy surprised.

"Oh boy, Dud's pumping himself full of candy like what happens at these things but it's fine because he wants to fit in but tomorrow, he's gonna be grumpy." Deadly told her making her nod seeing Dudley using his magic impressing them unaware the others had seen.

Piggy noticed around sunrise that Dudley was starting to get sleepy seeing him fighting sleep but Deadly was helping him want to sleep by kissing his head seeing more purple rings under Dudley's eyes seeing him out like a light making Deadly smile tucking Dudley in.

"We should let him sleep, since he's gonna sleep the whole day." Deadly told her seeing the others tired from staying up but Piggy was concerned about Dudley's sleeping habits seeing Deadly tell her to call Dr Thea, who was Dudley's doctor and his aunt

* * *

A/N

hehe here's more of this plus this was inspired by imagining Dudley in pyjamas and one thing led to another

Everybody is having a slumber party but Deadly is worried that Dudley will lose more sleep but Dudley wants to attend


	11. Telling About The Past

Later that day, Dudley stirred rubbing his eyes from sweet dreams of being in Wonderland with Piggy and having a tea party yawning which made Deadly smile bringing him tea and pancakes with maple syrup relieved he was up, since they were going to see Thea since Piggy had taken his advice humming to him.

"Woah Dudley you look really sleepy and out of it, but that happens at slumber parties eh?" Deadly told him hearing Dudley yawn drinking tea which was helping seeing Piggy walk in dressed relieved he was awake.

"Everything will be okay but maybe Thea can help you feel better." she told him seeing him nod going to get dressed seeing Deadly sigh.

"He is quiet, but he will be okay and just needs us but Thea is his aunt despite being a doctor since we used to play in her house when we were little." Deadly told her making her smile at what he had just told her.

"What did he use to do. Or you guys used to do there?" she asked him making Deadly chuckle.

"Things like treasure hunting in the attic, or chasing Tne sprites in Tne garden and Aunt Thea used to get worried for my dear boy thinking he woukd get hurt from our games but I woukd never allow him to get hurt, a few scrapes maybe but nothing major." Deadly said.

"Aw, so in a way you two are brothers?" Piggy said to him making Deadly blush at what she just said making Dudley wonder what was going on

"She goaded me into telling stories, my dear boy." Deadly said.

"It's fine, we can trust her." Dudley said to him making Deadly sigh because they were going to Tneir aunt's house but had ideas.

* * *

Thea chuckled seeing her nephew in her surgery which was part of her house making Piggy curious being in a place of her best friend's childhood making Deadly chuckle because it brought back good, warm memories going to his dear boy's room that they'd grown up in finding a certain magic mirror that they had went through, playing in the world they had created knowing it might make Dudley happy enough to sleep.

He saw that most of the old toys were still here grabbing them because Dudley would smile seeibg Thd magic kit chuckling and taking it with him and a few boxes of old toys going back to the studio and Dudley's living quarters chuckling.

He was giggling playing but was yawning since he was kind of tired lying on the couch drifting off to sleep hoping that his dear boy was okay at Thea's house

Later when he got back to his living quarters, Dudley found Deadly begin to stir sitting up seeing Piggy there too.

"He must have taken them, when we were at Thea's house but it's sweet." Dudley told her while they were having tea.

Dudley saw Deadly had brought their magic mirror smirking as they were talking


	12. Helping Deadly Sleep 12

Now that Dudley was taking his medicine and starting to sleep better, Piggy was happy but she saw Deadly tired and not himself guessing like his twin brother had sleeping problems too.

"Yes, he hangs out a lot at night with Constantine, and other phantoms." Dudley said sipping tea.

He was concerned for his twin, knowing only Deadly could convince himself to sleep.

Piggy understood, because Deadly was her husbands's brother and he cared about him very much.

"We'll figure it out, together." Piggy said, seeing Dudley nod.

* * *

That early morning, Dudley found Deadly listening to punk rock music on headphones, guessing he hadn't taken an nap or slept in ages, seeing a lot of dark rings under his brother's eyes knowing he needed help.

"Just like when we were little, and Jareth helped you learn how to sleep." Dudley said.

He then remembered when they were kids, Deadly slept with a stuffed Chinese dragon called Scales guessing if he could find it, it might sooth Deadly into sleep a little noticing how unphantomish he was right now.

"Just get some sleep, and I'll be back." Dudley said hearing him yawn.

He was then using his dragon powers to go to the Labyrinth, to a certain castle entering using his powers into his and Deadly's old room finding Tne toy chest, where all his and Deadly's toys had been stored and still were finding Scales, knowing Deadly would be happy.

Bit he knew the Muppet Kids would like playing with these toys, bringing the toy chest with him

He arrived at the studio, but cleaning Scales up for Deadly putting the other toys where the Muppet Kids would see finding Deadly on the bean bag chair in Piggy's room putting Scales beside him, seeing his brother cuddle it making Dudley relieved, because he cared about him.

"Aww, that was a sweet thing you did." Piggy said.

"Yeah, as Deadly's my brother and family." Dudley said.

He knew that lack of sleep would affect Deadly's magic which he used on Up Laye with Piggy, but if he was still tired later, he had to take an nap to recharge his energy leaving him be for now yawning.

"Aw, Deadly's not the only one who needs sleep Pkus you gotta take your sleeping medicine." Piggy said.

Dudley nodded, as he was doing so feeling sleepy lying down on the couch in the room with the plasma screen TV, sleepy and passed out.


End file.
